


The Meaning of Christmas

by alyjude_sideburns



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Christmas, First Time, Holidays, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:32:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alyjude_sideburns/pseuds/alyjude_sideburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas, SG-1 has just returned from a very successful mission and Daniel realizes he's bought no gifts yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Meaning of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small Christmas Story - occurs after Daniel's descension.
> 
> Originally published in 2004, revised in 2006

**The Meaning of Christmas by Sideburns**

  
  
 

Ah, home sweet home. Daniel closed his door, walked over to the bed and sat down. He was exhausted, but it was a good exhaustion, one built of working hard at what he did best.

Long days were nothing new to him, but in this instance, his exhaustion had a slightly different edge to it. SG-1 had just returned from P3X-989, a world inhabited by a people called the Xochej. Their planet had a soil so rich that the samples returned by the M.A.L.P. had left the agriculturists of the SGC nearly breathless with excitement. That, combined with photos of a very strange temple in ruins (were there any other kind?) had been enough to send SG-1. Daniel's double duty came in the form of investigating the temple and the history of the Xochej, and because he was the only one who could communicate with the Xochej, negotiating a treaty that would allow soil research in return for medical technology.

Oddly enough, the Xochej had been unable to supply more than the most rudimentary history of their past and no history regarding the temple. The idea that someone from another world might be able to decipher the writings within the only real structure, even if it was in ruins, thrilled them no end. Bredo, the leader of the Xochej, was especially eager to give Daniel access. It had long bothered the Xochej leader that no one knew a language that the elders swore had once been spoken by their ancestors. To Daniel, it seemed as if some catastrophic event had created a chasm between one generation and the next, thus separating the original Xochej from those of present day.

The people of P3X-989 spoke a kind of truncated version of the language spoken by the Belarusian of Latvia with some Greek thrown in for good measure. The smattering of Goa'uld that occasionally punctuated their language told SG-1 that they had to be looking at another transplanted people. What happened once they'd been brought to the lovely world they called 'Vaira' was as much a mystery as the missing generation and the ancient temple ten clicks from the main village of Saturs.

The minute Daniel had heard the name of the village he'd been intrigued. In Latvian, saturs meant content, and the people of Xochej certainly fit that bill. They were an extremely likable and 'content' people, and none of them had any memory of the Goa'uld, only of peace and tranquility.

As Daniel dumped his jacket and discarded his boots, he smiled. For the first time in months, he felt as if he'd really earned his place back with the SGC and SG-1. What they'd - he'd - discovered in translating the writings, was almost as shocking as. as. damn, he couldn't think of anything more shocking. His smile widened.

His translations had indeed shown that the early Xochej came from another world that wasn't Vaira. It hadn't taken the genius that Daniel was to figure out that the other world had been Earth. The writings told of their capture and transplantation to Vaira, and their time as slaves to the Goa'uld. The Xochej of the past had been a fierce and proud tribe and they suffered greatly at the hands of the 'false gods'. Their children were used in attempts to keep the warriors of the Xochej in line, but even that had failed as their desire to see their offspring free overrode all else. They fought the Goa'uld continually and the Goa'uld fought back by murdering the warriors in ways that Daniel had wisely kept to himself. Daniel's translation then told of the arrival of what the Xochej called the great "Tevs", or great 'father'. This 'Tevs' literally took every single Xochej "up in his arms and with a single wave of his hand, laid waste to the false ones". Much later, several Xochej were returned to the planet and allowed to populate and prosper to the people they were today.

Daniel figured the history had been left in the ruined temple for the day when someone from the Xochej could translate it, but SG-1 - and Daniel - had come along first. Now the question facing Daniel, the SGC and the Xochej was "Who was The Great Father"?

Several ideas and hypothesis' had been put forth at the briefing as to who this "Great Father" might have been, with "He had to have been either an Ancient, or an Asgard" being the most popular choices. Daniel didn't feel they were looking at an Asgard protected planet. He also knew he was pretty much alone in that opinion. Not that being alone in an opinion was new by any means. Of course, since his descension, his team at least listened and often suggested to others that they do the same. Wonders never cease. Personally, he was fairly certain that The Great Father had been an Ancient. He felt it in his bones.

He gave thought to a shower, something he'd been thinking about for the last five days, and nodded. Yep, now was as good a time as any. He glanced up and suddenly grinned.

His Christmas tree.

His grin widened. It looked good on his dresser. So did the holly and lights on the mirror. What he really needed now were Christmas-themed flannel sheets. Chuckling at that, he stood, grabbed a change of clothes and shaving kit, and headed out.

As he walked down the halls of the SGC, he found his smile growing. Almost every office and lab door now had some symbol of the approaching holiday.

Wait.

Approaching holiday?

Oh, shit. Okay, SG-1 left for Vaira on. the eighteenth. Yeah, the eighteenth. They'd been there for five days, so it was now.the twenty-third.

The twenty-third.

Tomorrow was Christmas Eve and he had NO gifts yet. Sam, with Jacob, would be leaving in the morning to spend the holiday with her brother and his family, and Teal'c would be leaving at the same time for the Alpha site and a visit with his son and Bray'tac. As for Jack, he was going home to Chicago. Janet and Cassie were leaving in a few hours in order to spend the holidays with Janet's mother in Denver.

Shit.

He checked his watch. Great, he had six, seven hours, tops. The shower would have to wait. He did a u-turn and headed back to his room. He dumped everything on the dresser and back down on the bed.

Gifts.

Normally, no problemo, but at this moment in his life - he had no money. He'd been descended for months, but had yet to receive a paycheck. He'd mentioned this little wrinkle a couple of times to General Hammond's aide, but so far, nothing had been corrected.

All right, so what were his options?

The PX.

Not a great solution to his moneyless state. He could probably find something for Cassie at the PX, like some hot new CD or something, but it was doubtful he'd be successful for everyone else. On the other hand, he had no choice.

Daniel headed up to the PX.

***

He'd been right. One CD for Cassie - Josh Groban's newest. There were a couple of rather interesting bottles of wine but nothing that really suited General Hammond. As for everyone else, nothing else rang his chimes.

Disappointed and depressed, he got in line to buy the CD. Thank God he could charge it. Five minutes later, his depression took a decided turn for the worse.

Just how embarrassing is it for a guy who holds two doctorates to be told at check-out that he'd reached his credit limit? For any other dual doctorate holder, maybe very, but for Daniel Jackson, a guy who'd been down to one suitcase and a storage locker with a few beloved belongings when approached by Catherine Langford, not very. Depressing, yes, but not embarrassing.

Besides, no one in the PX knew him from Adam, or Henry, Steven, Al, or anyone else.

But now what?

He wandered back to his room and once again warmed the end of his bed. He supposed he could just stay here until everyone left, but that would be the chicken's way out. His gaze landed on his Egyptian game - and an idea was born.

Smiling, he got up and left .

***

"What do you mean 'do I still want it'? Of course I do, but since when are you selling it?"

"Peter, it's yours for five hundred. Yes or no?"

Doctor Peter Wyatt looked at his friend and one-time boss. What the hell was this all about? Daniel selling his jackal/hound game for only five hundred? Hell, he'd been dead for a year, but was back, and *now* he wanted to sell? Well, he sure as hell wasn't going to argue. He took out his check book and started writing. After signing his name, he tore it out and handed it over.

Daniel took it and said, "You want to pick it up now?"

Peter looked at his computer, figured he had another five to six hours of work before checking out for the next five days, so he shook his head. "No, how 'bout four or five?"

"Okay. Drop by my room and it's all yours." Grinning, he folded the check and put it in his pocket.

Peter watched him leave the lab, and frowned. What was going on?

When Daniel had 'died', Peter had been given the department, with Nyan as his assistant. Since Daniel's return, nothing had changed. He'd offered Daniel his spot back as department head, but Daniel had refused, saying it would be unfair, that Peter had earned the position. He'd held it for the last year and had done a brilliant job, whereas Daniel had just been - dead - or whatever.

Now, watching Daniel leave, he felt a sense of the same wrongness he'd experienced when Daniel had refused his old position back.

***

"The swords are yours, Keith, if you still want them. Yes or no?"

Daniel tapped his foot and prayed Keith Meller would say yes.

"But why, Daniel?"

"Keith, that's a great question for an anthropologist, but not for man being offered something he's wanted for a long time. We're talking a major deal here. Three hundred and they're yours."

Keith shrugged. Daniel had always been eccentric, so who was he to sneeze at a real bargain? "The answer is yes."

Once again a check was written, and arrangements made for pick-up. Satisfied, Daniel patted his pocket and hurried back to his room. He still had to change and catch the bus into Colorado Springs.

As he tore off his black tee-shirt, his gaze fell on his Viking talisman hanging from a hook on the wall. He got up and fingered it thoughtfully. The pendant had been designed with the Ginfaxi rune, a rune that offered courage to the Viking warrior in battle. He took it down and laid it carefully on his dresser. No, he wouldn't sell this one, but it would be the perfect gift for a young Jaffa warrior, who with his father's mentor, was combing the galaxy and recruiting other Jaffa to their cause.

Come to think of it - he had a totem that Bray'tac might appreciate. Daniel opened the top right hand drawer and drew out a beautifully hand carved box. He lifted the lid and took out a stone carved in the likeness of Shawnodese, the coyote trickster. Grinning, he set it next to the talisman. He'd wrap both later, and insert small explanation cards before giving to Teal'c.

Two down, five to go.

***

The bus ride into town was .interesting. He was surrounded by heartbreakingly young airmen, most just beginning holiday leave. They were loud, eager, and had arms full of presents. In his civvies, Daniel stood out like a sore thumb, and yet managed to be invisible. He didn't recognize anyone, and they clearly didn't know him, although three of them had come up in the elevator from the SGC with him. He enjoyed watching and listening to them, but it was almost like being ascended again. There, but not.

Feeling suddenly uneasy, he turned his attention to the window and the snowy scenery outside.

***

As Daniel left the small nature store, he grinned. He was having fun trying to find the right gifts for everyone. His first stop once he'd exited the bus had been to head to the Bank of America where he cashed both checks. Now with one bag dangling from his fingers, he was eager to continue his shopping spree. He'd done very well at Nature's Beauty, finding gifts for both Sam and Janet. He'd been lucky to remember the shop. While much of his important memories had returned, he'd found that small, trivial things still escaped him.

He pulled the collar of his jacket up as he glanced upward. It was snowing again, lightly, but the weather man had said that a storm was possible as early as tomorrow. Right now, it didn't seem likely. As he stood, unmoving, he remembered another couple of shops that could prove helpful. One was a store that specialized in rare liquors and cigars, the other a shop of hard-to-find books and recordings. He headed south.

An hour later, he was done and supremely satisfied. In one of the bags, he had an extremely rare and beautifully illustrated first edition of L'Engle Madeleine's A Wrinkle in Time. He'd been stunned to find that the owner of the shop actually had the other three books in the series in an incomplete boxed set. The amazing thing was that the other three were an unabridged set of A Wind in the Door, A Swiftly Tilting Planet and Many Waters. The moment he'd laid eyes on the books, he'd known they were perfect for General Hammond. Of course, the books might sound like a strange gift for a general in the United States Air Force, but Daniel knew that George collected old and rare children's books for his grandchildren. He suspected that come Christmas day, two excited girls would be seated by their beloved grandfather as he read to them from A Wrinkle in Time. He remembered his own joy at listening to his mother read to him from the series.

Standing on the corner, in the snow, Daniel wondered where his beloved copies had gone once he'd been shipped off to the orphanage. He hoped they'd found a home as good as the one these books would be going to.

In the same bag with the books, sat the boxed set of the Alien movies on DVD for Teal'c. The man had become addicted to watching them on the television Jack had presented him several Christmases ago, and had said more than once that he would love to own all of them. Especially since the only one he'd yet to see was the first one. Daniel smiled. That would be no problem now. On a more serious note, he'd also purchased "Epigrams by Ghandi" for Teal'c, as well as a biography of the man.

Four years ago, he and Teal'c had entered into a lengthy discussion on Ghandi following a comment made by one of the Marines on SG-11. It had been a perversion of one of Ghandi's sayings, its derogatory meaning aimed at Daniel and his seemingly useless civilian standing. At Teal'c's confusion, Daniel had ended up explaining about Ghandi and sharing a quote with Teal'c, namely; "Freedom is like a birth. Till we are fully free, we are slaves." He'd always meant to follow up that discussion by giving Teal'c some books on Ghandi, but there'd never seemed to be enough time. Until now.

In the other bag, he also had a more personal gift for Hammond. In this case, a bottle of Tres Vieux 1er Cru Grande Champagne-Cognac. He'd done a lot of talking and pleading with the owner in order to get it down to a price he could afford.

As he walked back to the bus stop, he wondered about the last gift - Jack's gift.

Even while finding the perfect gifts for his 'family' he'd worried about Jack's. What could he possibly get the man who meant so much to him? What would show how valuable Jack's friendship was to him now? The answer came when, after purchasing the books, he'd spotted the small inconspicuous shop called, "Notes". It had so intrigued him that he'd found himself drawn to it like a bee to honey. Inside, he'd discovered a treasure trove of rare music. In less than ten minutes, he'd found a real prize; a rare Maria Callas recording called Il Barbiere Di Siviglia. It was an LP in excellent condition, and had cost him over two hundred dollars. On Jack's sound system, Maria would once again soar.

He mentally checked off his list of gift recipients, and nodded. He was almost done. All he had left to do was finish off Jacob's gift. Strangely enough, Jacob had posed the greatest challenge, but while in the book store, he'd spotted a beautiful leather photo album, and another idea had blossomed. Back in his room, he had packages of photos (saved by Sam after his *death* and returned to him several weeks ago) that he'd always intended to catalog, but now he decided to put several of them together in the new album. Jacob was always bemoaning the fact that when he and Sam were apart, he had nothing to show another Tok'ra in order to brag about his daughter. Selmac, on the other hand, was always complaining that in spite of the melding with a "Tauri", he still didn't understand them. With the right photos in the album, maybe this gift would help both.

While waiting for the bus, Daniel realized that his only regret was that he wouldn't see any of their faces - Jack's face - when all the gifts were opened.

***

By the time he'd returned to the mountain, it was after five. He was late so he hurried to his room, put the bags on the bed, and then turned to the game. He'd talked the owner of the record store into giving him another box, and he now pulled it out of one of the bags. Using tissue paper he'd purchased, he wrapped each piece, then the base, and packed it all in the box. Once finished with that, he took the swords down and pulled their sheaths out from under the bed. He was sliding the last one into its holder when someone knocked on his door. He wasn't surprised on opening it, to find *both* Keith and Peter on the other side.

"Sorry I'm late, guys, but come on in. I've got everything ready for you."

Walking in, both men said at almost the same time, "We're late, Daniel."

Laughing, Daniel held out the boxed chess set to Peter, then picked up the swords and placed them in Keith's outstretched hands.

He stepped back, shoved his hands in his pockets, and smiling shyly, said, "Enjoy them, guys."

Peter looked up from the box and asked, "Daniel, are you certain about this? It's not too late to change your mind."

"Yes, it is, Pete. Go, enjoy, and happy holidays."

Keith grinned and said, "I'm *not* going to suggest you change mind. I love these and can't think of a better gift for myself. You have a good holiday too, Danny. See you next year!"

"How many times today have you said that, Keith?" Peter asked, laughing.

"Hey, I *love* saying it. Two whole weeks off and I'm going to spend every moment either admiring my swords, or skiing. See ya, Daniel. Have a good holiday, Peter."

With that, the two men left and headed home, leaving Daniel with his presents. As he looked at the bags, he decided to go up to the PX, pay off his bill, then come back down and start wrapping.

***

Daniel entered the 'Gate room to find Teal'c, in his Chulakian robes, preparing to enter the now engaged wormhole.

"Teal'c, wait up."

The Jaffa turned and a small smile welcomed his friend. "DanielJackson, you did not have to see me off. We said our goodbyes earlier."

Daniel held up a bag and said, "I am a man bearing gifts."

He handed it to Teal'c, who gave it an odd look and said, "I do not understand."

"Just something for you, Rya'c and Bra'tac. I realize that Rya'c doesn't know about our customs, let alone our holidays, so just tell him it's from a friend who admires him."

"I will do so, DanielJackson, and . thank you. I will see you next week, then."

Daniel nodded and said, "Have a good time, Teal'c."

Teal'c bowed slightly, then with bag in hand, started up the ramp. At the top, and just before entering the wormhole, he turned to give Daniel a puzzled glance, but at his friend's smile and wave, he stepped through.

Daniel waited a moment, and when the wormhole disengaged, and the iris closed, he turned and walked out.

***

Daniel walked into his office, content that at least Teal'c and General Hammond were taken care of. Hammond hadn't been in his office when Daniel arrived, so he'd left his gifts with Sergeant Hamstead, who'd promised to make sure the general took them when he left in another hour.

Satisfied, Daniel headed first to his room, and after picking up the packages of photos, to his office. There was always work to be done, but he had no intention of doing any. He had a photo album to create and since he wasn't even remotely hungry yet, there was no better time than now to get it done. He knew he wouldn't be interrupted as Sam had left earlier to go home and pack, and Jack was, if he remembered correctly, at a game with Lou.

Turning on the lamp, he sat down and got to work. As the evening progressed, Daniel relived five years through the magic of photography..

***

Christmas Eve day turned out white, but with dark skies that spelled storm. Jack gazed out his front window and shook his head. "Just hold off 'til I'm in the air, all right?" he asked no one. "Just hold off."

No way was he going to miss another holiday with his parents, there'd been too many missed Christmases in the past. Of course, last year hadn't given his parents a jovial son, but at least he'd been there.

Walking back into the kitchen, Jack stomped firmly down on remembering *why* he'd been less than a sparkling personality last year. His wise mother had seemed to understand what she shouldn't have been able to understand, but even with her kind smiles and gentle brown eyes, he'd been unable to talk about it, or to confide in her.

Damn it, there he was, remembering. Nix it and nix it now.

He poured some more coffee and sat down to enjoy his late lunch. He'd be getting into Chicago late, but knew his mother would have food ready and waiting for him, hence his light meal now. As he ate, he perused the paper, and at the slew of last minute holiday ads, thanked God that he'd done his Christmas shopping weeks ago. The gifts for his family were already packed. No last minute shopping for him, no sir. The mall on Christmas Eve would have to do without him this year.

When he finished eating, he washed the few dishes and did some tidying up before walking into his bedroom to finish his packing. His flight was still hours away, but he needed to stop in at the mountain and sign a few requisitions that couldn't wait until his return. A quick in and out, then Chicago, here I come, he thought.

He checked his watch. He should have thought of going in earlier. He might have been able to catch Jacob. It would have been nice to say hello and wish him a merry Christmas before they left for San Diego. At least he'd already given Carter her gift, and Teal'c's was waiting for the big guy's return. As for Daniel's, he'd been at a loss. There was so much he wanted to give him, and so much he didn't dare contemplate. And considering he'd been holding Daniel at arm's length since his return, the more impersonal the gift, the better. Maybe he'd find something in Chicago.  
Part 2

Daniel walked into Sam's lab only to find Doctors Coldwell and Meyers but no Sam.

"Hey, Doctor Jackson, Merry Christmas Eve day, Happy Chanukah, and Happy Kwanza."

"Same to you, Doctor Meyers. Is Sam around or has she already left?"

"No, she's here. However, her dad is due any minute so she's probably in the 'Gate room."

"Oh, right." He shifted from one foot to the other, clearly at a loss, then sighed, lifted the package and said, "I don't want to intrude on Sam and her father so I'm going to leave this here. Would you make sure she gets it? I have a meeting with SG-3 and the--"

"Sure," Doctor Coldwell interrupted. "We'd be happy to. Where are you off to for the holiday, by the way?"

Daniel didn't miss the shove in the ribs Carl Coldwell received from Meyers. He grinned and said, "No where special. Have a great one, guys."

Walking out, he couldn't help but hear Meyers whispered, "Are you nuts? Where do you expect him to *go*?"

It was a fair question. He supposed he could 'Gate back to P7X-377 and ask the "giant aliens" to release his grandfather for a few days. not.

***

Sam sat in the airport, her father next to her. Outside, the day had gone dark as the promised blizzard moved in. At the moment, their flight was delayed, but not cancelled. She hoped they'd make it in the air before the airport shut down altogether, which was a real possibility.

"Don't worry; we'll get out, Sam."

Smiling, she said, "How do you always know what I'm thinking?"

"It's a refreshing change, isn't it?" he said with a wry grin.

Nodding in agreement, she shifted in her seat and her leg hit the bag that had been sitting on her desk when she and her father had walked in. She glanced down at it and said, "I wonder who left that?"

"You could open it. Maybe what's inside will tell you the who. Besides, you always loved opening a gift on Christmas Eve."

"I did, didn't I?"

"Yep."

"All right, I think you've talked me into it." She reached down and lifted the gift onto her lap. Digging inside the large Christmas bag, she felt a smaller package just to the right of the one she'd originally seen. "There are two here, not one," she murmured as she pulled them both out. Now she could see the tags. She flipped the one on the larger gift over, and in a shocked whisper, said, "It's from . Daniel, and this one is. yours, Dad."

"Well, hand it over, Sam," Jacob said excitedly.

"But Dad. I. it's from *Daniel*."

"And there's something wrong with a gift from Daniel?" He started tearing into the package, pulling the paper away to reveal a box. He lifted the lid and pulled out the beautiful album, then opened it. "My God," he breathed out as pictures of a laughing Sam greeted him.

Sam, curious now, craned her neck to see over his arm. "Hey, that's me.."

Jacob flipped through it, and realized with a start, that he was looking at a photoplay. Somehow, Daniel had managed to pick photographs that told the story of Sam's life with SG-1. At the same time, he could feel Selmac's interest and dawning understanding as they both looked at the pictures, and read the captions Daniel had painstakingly written beneath each one. He felt emotions churning in his gut and suddenly it was hard to see. He blinked rapidly as each picture was revealed. "This. this is amazing, Sam."

"He's managed to capture the very essence of the SGC, hasn't he?" she asked in wonder.

"And of you, Sammy. He's got it all here. Your spirit, your courage, your intelligence, and the friendship you have with your teammates. It's all here."

An incredible sadness overwhelmed Sam as she watched her father's joy at Daniel's gift. She felt the tears start to flow, and a moment later - gush. All the emotion she'd held in check since seeing an ascended Daniel - now flooded over her in a rush of lost opportunities and words never said. They'd all accepted Daniel back into their lives, but they'd - she'd - been so anxious to get back to the place they'd been before Daniel's death/ascension, that no one had stopped to appreciate the miracle. And if she were honest with herself - she'd admit that she'd been angry at Daniel for choosing to ascend rather than stay with them. It was a foolish anger, fueled by the childish feeling that she'd been left out of the decision.

Jacob had reached the last page and Sam watched as he smoothed a hand over the final picture - one of Sam facing the camera, tongue sticking out, along with her hair. It appeared to be on a planet, in the early morning, and Sam had obviously just climbed out of her tent. Jacob tapped it lightly and said with a chuckle, "Bedhead looks good on you, Sammy."

She closed her eyes, and remembered the morning Daniel had snapped that photo. He'd been chortling like a little boy who'd pulled one over on his big sister..

A stab of pain hit her in the area of her heart.

"Dad, I. can't. I can't go to San Diego."

Jacob closed the book and with a puzzled look, said, "Sammy?"

"Don't you see? We're Daniel's family, but we're leaving him to visit our other families. It's wrong. Daniel's alone, deserted. It's . wrong, Dad."

Jacob glanced down at the book, then out the window, then at his daughter. So many thoughts ran through his mind that he honestly didn't know where to start. Selmac, on the other hand, had no such problem.

//She has experienced great anger with Daniel Jackson. He chose ascension over his friends.//

*But did he?* Jacob asked back.

//I do not believe so, no. We could have kept him alive, but at what cost? He would not have been the Daniel your daughter knew. He would not have been the Daniel anyone knew. I believe he understood this. But perhaps of greater importance is Daniel himself.//

*What do you mean?*

//He is a very complicated man, Jacob. His perceived failures forced him to the decision to ascend. How is it that his closest friends did not see this?//

Jacob considered Selmac's words carefully, and finally acknowledged the truth behind them. Daniel had always brought forth Jacob's protective streak, often in conjunction with a kind of patient and fond annoyance with the younger man.

"Dad, I have to go back to the mountain."

Sam's words brought him out of his reverie. "I know," he said. He indicated the snow flurries outside and added, "Our plane isn't going anywhere anyway. Why don't you hand me your cell and I'll call Mark. We'll plan on flying out for New Year's. The kids will love the idea of a second Christmas."

Gratitude shining from her eyes, Sam handed over the cell. Now all that mattered was getting back to the mountain before the blizzard made it impossible.

***

Teal'c, Bra'tac and Rya'c sat around the blazing fire in comfortable silence. A mile from their campsite, Jaffa and Tok'ra lived, worked and trained side by side. Bra'tac and Rya'c had arrived ahead of Teal'c so upon his arrival, he and Rya'c had slipped away to spend some time sharing memories of Drey'auc and honor her life. Now, having eaten, all three men chose to sit in quiet contemplation before turning in for the evening. Teal'c had been caught up on his son's and mentor's efforts to recruit more Jaffa to the cause, as well as the progress made at the Alpha site between Jaffa and Tok'ra.

As Teal'c watched the flames dance in the darkness, he acknowledged his joy at being with his son. Rya'c was now a man, but Teal'c often saw only the boy he'd left behind so many years ago. His gaze drifted up to his son and he smiled with pleasure. He'd come so close to losing him not once, not twice, but three times, and now he had to allow Rya'c to travel the planets, risking his life in order to bring Jaffa over to their side.

"Father, I believe you are thinking too hard. That can not be healthy."

"And I see you have been in the company of Master Bra'tac far too long, my son," Teal'c responded, a ghost of a smile on his face.

Bra'tac snorted and said, "And *you* have been among the hu-mans too long, Teal'c."

"A good thing, I believe," Teal'c shot back.

"Humph." Bra'tac picked up a stick and poked at the logs, sending sparks high in the air. "Hu-mans have their purpose - I suppose."

"I shall share your kind words with O'Neill upon my return."

"I do not consider him among those of purpose, but do share my thoughts with Daniel Jackson and Major Carter."

The mention of Daniel's name reminded Teal'c of the package his friend had given him prior to his leaving. He reached back and pulled it out from under his bedding. He opened the brown bag and cocked his head at the sight within.

"Father?"

Without looking up, Teal'c pulled out three festively wrapped gifts, and with a puzzled expression, read the small dangling tag on each. "It would appear," he finally said, "that DanielJackson has included all of us in the human celebration called "Christmas". He held out the smallest of the three to Bra'tac.

"What is this foolishness?"

"It is a time of goodwill on Earth. As DanielJackson once explained, they are celebrating the birth of a great man called Jesus, who brought miracles to his people. He taught them that all are equal in his eyes, that kindness to all was desired over war, and that giving was greater than receiving. He traveled the country with his friends while sharing the wisdom of his father. And because gifts were given to this man at his birth, the people of Earth give gifts on this day, his birthday. He was later killed by the very people he tried to aid."

Bra'tac took the present almost reverently as he said, "I believe I would have liked this man. I shall accept this gift from Daniel as a token of my respect for him."

Teal'c nodded and handed a small wrapped box to his son. "This one has your name on it, Rya'c."

"Daniel included me in the gift giving?" he said as he took the present eagerly, the boy in his heart coming to the fore.

"It does not surprise me that he would not forget you."

"And that one," Rya'c said with a nod at the largest of the three, "is for you, Father?"

"Apparently. I am most curious what DanielJackson would have believed to be appropriate gifts for us." Looking oddly like a boy himself, he held the package to his ear and shook it. At the surprised looks of Bra'tac and his son, he said, "I am used to the oddity that is called a 'Birthday present' and have found it wise to shake it before opening. Especially those that come from O'Neill."

"Birthday gift? Is that what this is?" Rya'c asked.

"No, this is a Christmas gift. But our friends, the Tauri celebrate their birthdays with something called a party. They receive many gifts on the day that commemorates their birth. My friends have honored me on several occasions with a 'birthday party'. DanielJackson was kind enough to warn me about gifts from O'Neill. They tend to explode."

"But this is not from O'Neill, Father."

"No, it is not," Teal'c said with a smile.

Bra'tac and Rya'c tore into their gifts and Teal'c watched with a bemused expression on his face.

Bra'tac got his opened first. He lifted the lid on the small black box, removed the tissue paper, and stared down at the lovely stone nestled in a bed of velvet. He fingered it gently as he said, "I know this animal. It is called a 'kiotee' by the hu-mans."

As he lifted it, he spied the card beneath. He lifted it out, turned slightly so that the firelight allowed him to see the printed words, and began to read..

"This is an animal totem. In many cultures, they were, and are, carried by shamans, healers, and great teachers. Each one is unique as represented by different animals. It is believed that they bring the bearer energy, healing, wisdom and empowerment. This stone is a carnelian agate and the coyote carved into it represents Shawnodese, Spirit Keeper of the South. I believe many would agree that you and Shawnodese are similar spirits, Bra'tac. Shawnodese represents trust, survival and teaching. The coyote is often called the "Trickster" because it tricks people into learning lessons necessary for growth. Teal'c has placed his son in your care as each of you fight for freedom for your people in different ways. I can only say that I, too, would trust my son to you, Master Bra'tac. Carry it on your journey, and serve your people well, my friend."

He rubbed a finger over the smooth surface, then over the shape of the animal. Finally he glanced up and said simply, "I will carry it always as I wonder how he knew of my tricks."

"I am often surprised by the width and breadth of DanielJackson's knowledge, my friend," Teal'c answered, his eyes now on his son.

Eager fingers were tearing at the wrapping paper, and finally Rya'c had his gift open. With mouth agape, he took out the talisman and held it up for his father and Bra'tac to see.

The oblong amber stone dangling from the black leather thong caught the light and blazed fire from within its depths. The rune carved into it fractured the orange glow and sent it out in bright pinpoints that captured both Teal'c and Bra'tac.

"It is beautiful, Father," Rya'c said in wonder.

"Is there a card in the box, my son?"

Rya'c tore his gaze from the pendent to look, and nod in excitement. He plucked out the white card and read..

"Rya'c, I hope this talisman brings you luck. The symbol carved into the amber comes from the Ouixec tribe in South America and brings protection for the traveler, while also representing courage and patience for he who brings a difficult message to those who will not easily hear. You are the future, Rya'c, and you have undertaken a great and difficult journey in the name of your father and his dream of freedom for all Jaffa. Let this comfort you in his absence, and sustain you in the face of stubbornness. You are Teal'c's life - guard it well."

Rya'c gazed on his father, and carefully brought the talisman over his head. "How does it look, Father?"

"It suits you, my son," Teal'c said simply, his eyes shining with pride and love.

Rya'c nodded at the gift in Teal'c's lap and said, "You must open yours, Father."

"I agree," Bra'tac seconded.

Teal'c opened the box and discovered that there were actually two gifts inside. He lifted the larger of the two and quickly unwrapped it, acutely aware of the eager gazes of his two companions. As the gift was revealed, a grin spread across his face.

"Father?"

"It is a set of DVD's or discs that can be played on a special machine called a television. This set is of a series of movies about an alien creature. It is a particular favorite of mine when it comes on my television set. DanielJackson has made it possible for me to watch all of them at my leisure. And he has included the very first movie called, "Alien". I have never seen that one." He looked up, and in a low menacing voice, said, "In space. no one can hear you scream.."

Rya'c leaned away from his father. until he saw the corners of his mouth twitching upward. He grinned and watched as his father burst into laughter. Bra'tac simply rolled his eyes in a gesture O'Neill would have been very familiar with had he been present.

"What about the other one, Father?"

Calming only slightly, Teal'c quickly set the box set of movies down, and turned his attention to the smaller gift. He could tell immediately that there were two books, and as the last of the paper was torn away, he sighed softly.

"Another of these. Deeveedee's, my friend?"

"No," Teal'c answered softly. He brushed his hand over the cover and said, "This is a book of quotes by a great Tauri known as Ghandi, and this is a... biography of Ghandi. He worked for the freedom and rights of his people and for non-violent resolutions to issues. He was often imprisoned for his beliefs and his desire for peace and freedom. Many people did not understand him and he suffered cruelty and injustices as a result. DanielJackson once shared a quote with me.'Freedom is like a birth. Till we are fully free, we are slaves.'"

"This man I too would like. Is it possible to meet this Ghandi?"

Teal'c, who'd opened the book, shook his head. "No, he is dead many years. He was . murdered."

"Two men of peace - both murdered. Why, Father?"

"Why was our own Tury'ac knifed on his way to council? Why was the great priest, Kor'tac killed?" He looked at his son and said sadly, "It seems that all races, no matter where in the galaxy they may be found, will try to destroy the peace-givers, the men and women who would change the world for the better and who see all of us as equals."

"But why?" Rya'c asked. "Where is the danger?"

Bra'tac leaned forward and asked, "If all beings came to believe that they were equal, where would the Goa'uld get their power? Who would kneel at their feet, who would fear and worship them?"

"Bra'tac speaks the truth. There will always be those who would rule, my son. The Goa'uld would be first in line to destroy a man like Ghandi or Jesus, for they would threaten the power they seek. After all, if there is equality, how then can one man set himself above all others?"

"But there is always a leader, Father. Does he not set himself above others?"

"He does," Bra'tac answered for Teal'c. "But not at the expense of those he will lead. And not because he is a god. There will always be leaders, Rya'c, leaders such as your father, O'Neill, and Hammond of Texas. You are growing into a great leader yourself."

Nodding his agreement, Teal'c added, "The difference between those who would be gods, and a simple and good leader is that the true leader succeeds because he is *one* with those he has been chosen to lead. A leader listens and often defers to the wisdom of others. They accept council from others and will promote the strengths of those around him. He does not lead from fear, but is followed because he is just."

"May I read those, Father, after you have finished?" Rya'c asked, his eyes bright with newfound curiosity and fervor.

"I would have it no other way, my son."

The three men looked at their gifts and Bra'tac finally said, "I believe I like this season of giving. The Tauri have much to commend them."

Chuckling, Teal'c said, "And we have much we can learn from them, do we not, old friend?"

"Apparently, but do not tell O'Neill that I have admitted this."

"Father, you are here with me, but who is with Daniel now as he celebrates?"

Teal'c thought back to the hours before his departure, and to the moment before he walked through the wormhole. His expression darkened as he said, "My friend, DanielJackson, is alone, Rya'c. His . family have left him to spend this time with their families."

Rya'c looked at the talisman resting against his chest, and said, "I would not be here if not for Daniel.."

"Nor I," Bra'tac added.

"Nor I."

"Could we not. join him, Father?"

***

Jack looked out his windshield and shook his head. The snow was coming down fast and furious now. He sat back and drummed his fingers on the steering wheel. At this rate, he'd make it back to the mountain, but the airfield was a question mark. A car pulled up next to him and he glanced over - and caught his breath. There were two men in the front seat, and the driver had his arm over the back of the seat, his hand resting on the back of the other man's seat. But it was the action of the driver's hand that captured Jack's attention. The driver, who was staring up at the red light, was stroking the neck of his passenger with one finger. Just. simple. stroking. But it spoke volumes.

It was such a simple thing to watch - and yet it struck a chord in Jack that almost left him breathless with want and need. The need to do the same thing to Daniel, and the wanting of Daniel.

He looked hurriedly away, then thanked God when the light went green. He charged ahead of the red Dodge Durango and its two - lucky - passengers.

Forty minutes later, he was parking in his usual spot and hustling his butt to get out of the snowstorm and into the warmth of Cheyenne Mountain and his reports. He just prayed the snow let up enough so that his flight wouldn't be cancelled.  
Part 3

Jack unlocked his office, flicked on the light, and hurried to his desk, eager to get his paperwork done. He sat down and pulled out the reqs and started reading and signing. Thirty minutes later, he was done, or so he thought. There was one last slip of paper in his in-box, but it was a full sheet, as opposed to the half sheet requisition forms. He took it out and, surprised, realized that it was accounting write-up, the kind he never received now, and had rarely received with past commands.

As he read Form 21J, his mouth fell open. It seemed that Doctor Daniel Jackson had reached his credit limit with the PX and owed the Post Exchange three hundred dollars.

Since Jack couldn't remember a time when Daniel had ever *used* the PX, the paper in his hand made absolutely no sense at all. Jack scratched the back of his head as he sat back in his chair. Why would Daniel be using the PX?

Oh, fer crying out loud, how stupid could he be? Daniel still hadn't moved out of the mountain, he didn't have a car, so naturally anything he'd need would be purchased at the PX - which led to another question; why wouldn't he pay the bill when he cashed his check..

Wait. Daniel couldn't cash his checks at the PX because the average military PX simply didn't carry the kind of money required to cash the check of the resident genius scientist, who probably made more than Jack, and maybe even more than General Hammond. Okay, so that meant he'd have an account on base, so it still should have been simple to write a check and pay his bill.

And why *was* Daniel still living on base? And when was the last time he'd bought new clothes? Or joined them at Muldoons? Or anywhere else, for that matter?

Mysteries were meant to be solved. Time to solve this one. Jack got up, Form 21J in hand, and headed for the one place he knew he'd find Daniel - his office.

Walking down the hall, it hit Jack.

Daniel. In his office. On Christmas Eve. Alone.

Teal'c at the Alpha site, Sam on her way to her brother's, and Jack on his way to his parents home in Chicago. And the fourth member of SG-1? Cheyenne Mountain.

He paused in the middle of the corridor.

They'd. they were leaving Daniel alone. And Daniel hadn't said a thing.

Jack hurried his step.

At Daniel's office, he was surprised to find the door closed. He knocked, and when he got no answer, he headed for Daniel's room, but got no answer there either. Standing in front of the cold gray door with the bright green wreath on it, Jack felt in his pocket for the key card that would open Daniel's door. Unsure of why, he pulled it out and. used it.

Flicking on the light, he stepped in to the empty room. He'd really been hoping Daniel had been inside, maybe having fallen asleep. But no, the bed was made, and other than Daniel's green jacket on the floor, there was no sign that Daniel had been here recently. Jack turned to head out, and spotted the dresser with its Christmas adornment. The small tree sat in the corner of the dresser, and hanging over the mirror; a garland of holly.

For some reason, the sight sent Jack into a tailspin of depression. He turned out the light and slowly and thoughtfully closed the door. He continued down the corridor, turned right and back toward Daniel's office. Walking slowly, he passed another office just as the door opened and Nyan rushed out, arms full of soda, and almost into Jack.

"I'm sorry, Colonel, I wasn't thinking."

Catching him and steadying the younger man, Jack smiled and said, "No problem. What's the rush?"

"I'm just in a hurry to get back to the Rec room. We're having an impromptu party - sort of - and everyone has to get back to duty soon, so I was in a hurry to return."

"I see. I don't suppose Daniel's there, by any chance?"

"That's the other reason I'm in a hurry. Daniel is playing Christmas carols on the piano. I had no idea what beautiful music.."

Jack had been reaching around Nyan to close the door, but a sight just inside -stopped him cold.

"Colonel? Is something wrong?"

"Daniel's jackal and hound - it's on that desk.."

Nyan looked back inside, and nodded. "Daniel sold it to Doctor Wyatt." Nyan's face grew somber as he added, "I was very surprised when I found out. I mean, he's lost so much, and now he's selling the few possessions he has left. He sold his swords as well." Nyan paused, his gaze thoughtful as he stared at the game. Finally he said, "Why is it he remains living here? How can he be content with small room with not even a window? Why did no one offer him a place to stay, other than myself?" At Jack's surprised look, he added, "Yes, I asked, but he refused. He said that Matt and I were already cramped for space and the mountain suited him fine. But no one else offered and this. this I do not understand, Colonel."

Jack knew why he hadn't asked Daniel to join him, much as he had when they'd first brought Daniel back, but surely. surely others had offered space? His gaze drifted back the game.

Daniel had sold his chess set and swords.

Putting Daniel and living at the mountain on the back burner, Jack tried to make sense of Daniel needing to sell anything. and being overextended at the PX. and something tickled the back of his brain..

"Nyan, I need to. I'll. excuse me." With that, he turned away and almost ran to the elevator.

***

"So you're saying that Doctor Jackson isn't receiving any payroll checks?"

"My records show exactly that, Colonel. Let me go to another screen and maybe I can track down the problem."

"Please do that. Thank you."

He leaned against the counter and thanked whoever was listening, that Miss Edna Filmore was such a stickler for perfection and was still at work on Christmas Eve, ensuring that the next payroll would be correct.

"Colonel, I'm afraid that there's a very good reason." She glanced away from her screen, and favored Jack with a look that clearly said he'd probably been imbibing in too much eggnog. "Doctor Jackson is listed as deceased - for over eighteen months."

He'd known he'd hear that answer.

Deep down inside, he'd known. He could see that moment, several months ago, not long after Daniel had been returned to them, in the 'Gate room after their attempt to stop Anubis. Daniel had asked him if they got paid for what they did.

Jack closed his eyes a moment, then said, "How do we fix this? Doctor Jackson is very much alive and hasn't received a paycheck in months."

"I'm afraid General Hammond will have to put through a G650 and even then, it will take Doctor Jackson refilling out all the appropriate documents. A W-4, the CIV50 and-"

Jack raised his hand in a stop gesture. "We'll take care of it. And thank you."

He turned away and walked out of Accounting.

"This is another fine kettle of fish you've gotten us into, Colonel O'Neill," he muttered as he hurried back to his office to make an urgent phone call.

***

The Rec room looked festive, cheery and welcoming. A real seven foot tree stood in one corner, lights had been draped over almost every conceivable surface, and three long tables, covered in red and green tablecloths and littered with food, made up the south wall. People working the Christmas Eve shift (mostly single military personnel) had been drifting in and out all day, but the mood had changed around six when Daniel had wandered down. He'd been in search of chocolate, and while some would say he'd been able to smell the fudge and home-made brownies, he would have denied it. Most of the SGC still acted strange around Daniel, but he'd braved the weirdness in the effort to feed his addiction.

Once there, he'd helped himself, then stood against the wall and watched as the ten or so people gravitated toward the piano - his piano, which he'd once told Jack that if anything happened to him, he'd like it to go to the SGC - and someone had started to play - badly. One of the airmen recognized him and had yelled from across the room, "Hey, Doc, you play, don't you? Would you consider rescuing us and giving us some Christmas music?"

Hands in his pockets, he'd shrugged, but when Nyan, who'd been on the other side of the piano, and thus not immediately visible to Daniel, added his two cents, Daniel had shuffled over to stand behind the young man currently tickling the ivories. The lieutenant was trying to play The First Noel, but using the tried and true one finger method. Daniel leaned over and added his fingers, and slowly the lieutenant slid over and Daniel sat down. A couple of minutes later, Daniel was alone on the bench and playing. After that, they all started singing, and the party atmosphere was born.

By the time Nyan left to get a few six packs of soda he had in the lab refrigerator, there were over twenty SGC personnel in the room, all eating, drinking and singing happily, with Daniel providing the background music.

Daniel had to admit it - he was having fun. This wasn't the Christmas Eve he'd have wished for, if wishes could have been granted, but this was damn nice. And for the first time in months, members of the SGC were treating him as if he really existed, instead of holding him at arm's length because he *couldn't* exist.

When most of Daniel's memories came back, he'd found himself unable to ask how the SGC had handled his 'death', but it hadn't taken him long to realize that, quite simply, they hadn't. Rumors had floated freely, and with no funeral to say different, the rumors had included everything from, "He died horribly" or "He was Goa'ulded" to "He resigned and ran off with some alien".

Once he remembered everything, he could honestly say that he hadn't felt cheated. It had been his choice, for reasons that would stay buried, to 'ascend', to leave his friends and the world he'd known. Jacob had been healing him, but only to a certain extent. Had Daniel chosen life, it would have been one away from the SGC. He wouldn't have remained with the SGC, and in fact, would have been close to a vegetable that would have needed constant care.

Even if his dream had come true - and Jack had asked him to stay - he wouldn't have. There was simply no way he'd have subjected Jack to what he'd have been once Jacob had finished. Simply no way.

But if Jack had asked to . join him?

***

He could hear the music long before he turned the corner that would take him to the Recreation room. The piano sang beautifully and he could picture Daniel's long, slender fingers running over the keys and bringing forth such beauty. He approached the open doorway and allowed himself to just glance in.

About fifteen people were gathered around the piano and he could just see the back of Daniel's bent head as he played Ave Maria. Jack slid into the room and over to a darker corner where he could watch and listen without being obtrusive.

The music filled the room and softly entered Jack's heart and the hearts of the other men and women of the SGC still present in the room. It seemed that Daniel was almost one with the music, with the instrument at his fingertips, and all were responding to the poignancy of the moment. For Jack, he was overwhelmed with a sadness that, if he'd stopped to inspect it, would have labeled it as regret.

The last note sounded, and after a beat, Daniel started to play Jingle Bells. The shift in mood broke the spell, and several of the people checked their watches, and with hurried apologies, took their leave. After a several more minutes, Nyan said that Matt was probably waiting for him, so he'd better get going, and was Daniel sure he didn't want to join them for the holiday?

"I'm sure, Nyan. Go, have a ball with Matt and his folks. And thank you for the photograph." Daniel picked up the frame and gazed at it as he said, "I didn't have a picture of Nick and I. until now. This really means a great deal to me, Nyan."

The young Bedrosian held a book to his chest and said, "I was lucky to be the one to take care of the M.A.L.P. when you brought it back from P7X-377, so it was easy to take the film and pull up the one the M.A.L.P. took while you were saying goodbye to your grandfather. I only wish I'd thought to give it to you earlier." He held out the book and asked, "Are you certain you wish to give this to me, Daniel? I know its value and I can't-"

"It's yours, Nyan. I know you'll appreciate it. Now go, or Matt will leave without you. And Merry Christmas."

Nyan looked as though he were about to say something else, but instead, he nodded and turned to leave. He spotted Jack, who put his finger to his lips. Nyan nodded and left the room.

Jack assumed Daniel would rise, turn, and see him. He was ready. but Daniel didn't move. He sat, shoulders now slumped, hands in his lap. Jack felt his throat tighten at the misery of his friend, and he was about to speak when Daniel's shoulders straightened.

"Merry Christmas, Jack," he said.

Believing that Daniel knew he was there, Jack leaned away from the wall and started to take a step forward, but then Daniel said, as he placed his fingers back on the piano keys, "This is no different than at least fifteen other holidays, so suck it up, Jackson. Your friends are with their families and they deserve this time."

He's talking to himself, Jack thought. He doesn't have a clue that he's not alone.

A moment later, Daniel started playing again. The tune was soft, gentle and somewhat sad, and not at all Christmassy. After a few minutes, Daniel began to croon in a low whisper.

Jack leaned forward, needing to hear the words, and caught, ". just don't let me leave, but if I have to go, you need to know, I'll always be here, a heartbeat away.."

Daniel continued singing softly, and somehow, Jack found the courage to walk over to the piano. and sit on the edge of the bench, his back to Daniel's left shoulder. He heard Daniel's breath catch and his words falter, so Jack leaned back and murmured, "Go on, I'd like to hear all of it."

Daniel's hands lifted from the piano as he said, "There isn't much more really. And shouldn't you be on a flight to Chicago?"

"No. I shouldn't. That song was . beautiful, Daniel. Why haven't I heard it before?"

Without turning, Daniel said, "Because it's never been published?"

His back now resting against Daniel's shoulder, Jack said, "Never published? How did you hear it?"

"I. uhm, well, I wrote it, actually," Daniel stammered out.

As soon as Daniel said it, Jack accepted that he'd known. He said, "For Shaur'e."

Right hand back on the keys, Daniel let his fingers run gently over the ivories as he answered, "No. not - Shaur'e. I wrote it. several months ago. In my head, sort of."

That shocked Jack. Several months ago, Daniel -- had been - whatever he'd been. Suddenly he said, "Sing it again, please?"

With the slowness of someone embarking on a path he thought he'd never be allowed to take, Daniel started playing again. His voice, deep, pure, and untrained, sang of a truth both men had known, yet for various reasons, had refused to act upon or acknowledge.

"As the promise of warmth fills a need, I beg you, just don't let me leave - but if I must go, you need to know, I'll always be here, a heartbeat away. Worlds may divide us, time just an illusion, but nothing can keep me from you, your heart's content, my only vision.."

His voice trailed off as his throat tightened and the rest of the words were choked off.

Jack, now resting entirely against his friend, said quietly, "I should have asked you to stay. I should have said so damn much, Daniel."

"I wouldn't have, couldn't have. I couldn't let you take on the burden of what I would have been when Jacob was done. But I'm ashamed to say. that I wanted to hear the words, Jack. I wanted - to hear them."

"Hear them now, Danny? Don't ever leave me again, or - if you must - take me with you?"

A smile in his voice, Daniel said, "I tried once, remember? You refused."

"I was a fool and didn't realize what you were really offering me. But now I do, and I won't say no - next time. Just - let's work on there *not* being a next time, okay? Because that would mean-"

"Both feet firmly planted, Jack. Don't worry. But someday - someday - we'll be finished here and it will be time. Will you go with me then?"

Jack reached back blindly, found Daniel's hand, and took it. Squeezing hard, he said softly, "I will. I'll never let you go anywhere without me again. Ever."

There was a silence, strange, but full of promise, and both men let go on, content to touch, to feel so much without any further words.

Eventually, Daniel coughed slightly, and with a smile in his voice, asked, "So. I just proposed, and you accepted?"

"I'm thinking - yes. Helluva long courtship, Danny."

"Yeah, well, for all our intelligence, we're pretty dumb," Daniel said.

Before Jack could respond, the klaxons went off. Jack stood quickly, bringing Daniel up with him. "No one is off world, we'd better go."

"Guess so."

***

"UNAUTHORIZED GATE ACTIVATION!"

Jack and Daniel entered the control room only to find Sam and Jacob standing behind Sergeant Wilson, who was saying, "No code received as yet, Major."

As they joined Sam, Jack said, "Aren't you supposed to be in San Diego right now?"

Eyes glued to the computer screen, Sam said, "Aren't you supposed to be on your way to Chicago, sir?"

Before he could answer, Wilson said, "Sir, it's SG-1's code!"

"Must be Teal'c," Daniel said, his eyes on the 'Gate.

"Open the iris," Jack ordered.

"I hope nothing's gone wrong," Daniel said as all four headed down to the 'Gate room.

The wormhole burst out just as they all entered, and a moment later, Teal'c, Bra'tac, and Rya'c exited onto the ramp. Jack was the first to recover.

"Teal'c? Everything all right at the alpha site?"

"Everything is fine, O'Neill. We simply realized that we'd - that I'd - left an important family member behind. Master Bra'tac and my son decided that we should all return to spend this time with - DanielJackson."

Rya'c stepped forward and said, hand on the talisman, "I shall wear this always, Daniel, and will strive to live up to the faith you and my father have in me."

Daniel, clearly stunned, simply nodded, his forehead creased in shock.

"I, too, thank you for my gift, Daniel. I believe that this Shawnodese and I would have a great deal in common." Bra'tac clasped Daniel's arm in the Jaffa hand shake, then stepped back. "I look forward to hearing more about this . Christmas celebration."

Jack looked over at Sam and Jacob and said, "Okay, we know why Teal'c is back, so what's your explanation?"

Sam looked at her father, and then both looked at Daniel, whose face went a delicious color of red.

"Well, actually, Dad and I decided that. well-"

"We too felt we'd left our - family - behind. We'll be joining Mark for New Year's," Jacob finished for his daughter. Then he too stepped up to Daniel. He bowed his head, and when he looked back up, it was clearly Selmac in attendance. "Doctor Jackson, I am most pleased that your gift to Jacob was also for me. I learned much from the photo album. I believe I understand you Tauri to a greater extent now. I also believe that Jacob has learned much more about his daughter, but I should allow him to speak of that."

The head bowed again, and this time, it was Jacob who gazed at Daniel. "Selmac said it pretty well, Danny. Thank you very much for this," he held up the album. "It not only gave me some insight into my daughter, but I think I see SG-1 a bit differently now. I feel privileged to consider myself a small part of the SG-1 family."

"As do I," Bra'tac added with a slight bow.

Sam wrapped her arms around her friend and whispered, "Thank you, Daniel, for my necklace. It's beautiful - and thank you - for my father. I love you."

She kissed his cheek, let go, and stepped back, one hand fingering the pale blue chalcedony and diamond pendent.

"I. it matched your eyes," Daniel mumbled, now thoroughly embarrassed.

"Hey, let me see that," Jack almost whined.

Sam turned and held up the pendant. Jack inspected it, then gave a low whistle. "Nice, Danny. Very nice." He faced Daniel and added, "You know what *you* need for Christmas, Danny boy? You need a nice. jackal and hound game and maybe. a couple of nice ancient swords. What do you think?"

If Daniel had been red-faced before, he now lit up like a Christmas tree with a hundred red lights. "Jack," he said in warning.

"I believe I can take care of that, Colonel O'Neill."

Everyone turned to see General Hammond, with Janet and Cassie on his heels, stride into the 'Gate room, an envelope in his hand. He held it out to Daniel and said, "I believe the United States government is a bit behind on its obligations to at least one critical civilian employee. However, this should fix that."

Daniel, with a 'what's going on?' look at Jack, took the offered envelope. When it appeared that he didn't have a clue what to do with it, Jack said, "Open it, silly."

One finely arched eyebrow told Jack what he could do with 'silly', but he nevertheless opened it. His eyes widened and he finally said, "Sir, I think this is wrong-"

"No, it's not. It includes the money that was placed in probate when you.."

Hammond coughed slightly, then said in a voice rough with emotion, "That was in your checking and savings accounts, son."

Daniel's eyes shifted down, again in embarrassment. Jack, sensing that Daniel was starting to feel like he was too much trouble, said, "Hey, there's food, music, and a tree in the Rec room. Why don't we all go down there and kick off Christmas Eve?"

No one had a chance to say anything as Daniel asked, "General, aren't you supposed to be with your grandchildren? And Janet, I thought-"

"I'm afraid we're all stuck here tonight. There's a blizzard and the roads are impassable. I've already called my family, and to be honest, they're thrilled." General Hammond winked at Jack. "The girls are excited about having two Christmases."

"Same here," Jack said. "As soon as the weather permits, Daniel and I will be flying to Chicago for New Year's with my folks, and Sam and Jacob will be heading off San Diego."

With what was now a perpetually shocked expression, Daniel said, "We will?"

Nodding emphatically, Jack said, "We will."

"And Cassie and I will be heading to my mother's. So I guess that means Christmas here, with all of you," Janet said with a grin.

Rubbing his hands together, General Hammond said, "Well, let's get this Christmas on the road. I'll see what the kitchen can come up with and I'll meet you all upstairs."  
Part 4

Daniel ran the key card down and opened his door, then let Jack preceded him inside. Sleeping arrangements had been a particular challenge after their impromptu party, since the blizzard had stranded everyone. In the end, Daniel had 'kindly' offered his room to Jack after Jack offered his normal overnight quarters to two other stranded members of the SGC. The party had been a great success, with Janet oohing and ahhing over her bracelet, and Cassie *had* to put on her Josh Groban CD immediately. General Hammond had been speechless after opening first the cognac, then the books. Eyes glistening, he'd immediately called his grandchildren, and while they sat at home, in their pajamas, he'd read the first chapter, enthralling both the girls, and the rest of his people, who'd stopped what they'd been doing to listen. Cassie had been upset when he'd ended after the first two chapters. She'd wanted to hear the rest.

But perhaps the best moment of the evening had come when Jack opened his Maria Callas record. The look he gave Daniel warmed the room, as the love that shot between them seemed to encompass them all. General Hammond was almost glad about the 'don't ask, don't tell' rule, because he didn't think that what he was witnessing between the two men *could* be given words. It was too - special, too rare. Too wonderful.

Now in his room, with Jack standing in his space, Daniel smiled and said, "Hello, Jack."

Grinning in return, Jack said, "Hello, Daniel. Long time, no see."

Daniel answered him by pulling his head down just enough to kiss him.

At the first touch of Daniel's lips to his, Jack actually went weak in the knees. As a silky tongue invaded his mouth, lights burst behind his eyelids and he sucked it in eagerly. His hand sought the back of Daniel's head and he ran his fingers up through the soft hair, longer now, long enough to grasp in order to hold Daniel's head in place. The kiss spoke all that they'd both left unspoken, and when Daniel's hand moved up and under Jack's shirt, it was obvious words weren't going to be possible, but he tried anyway.

"Daniel," he murmured, "I need to. we need to. tal-"

"Ssh, no, we don't."

"I need to. explain so much, to tell-"

"No, you don't." Daniel licked Jack's lower lip, then whispered, "I love you."

At the dark, passionate, loving look in Daniel's eyes, all Jack's good intentions flew out the non-existent window. He gave in. "I love you, too," he finally said.

"Good." Daniel put his hands on Jack's belt and zipper, and asked, "So, can I open my Christmas present now?"

"Have at it, Danny boy. But remember, no refunds or exchanges."

The End

 

  
**Disclaimer:** Stargate SG-1, the characters and universe are the property of Kawoosh Productions, Showtime/Viacom, Sony/MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, Gekko Productions and the Sci-Fi Channel. The content of this site is solely for entertainment purposes. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.thealphagate.com/viewstory.php?sid=2196>


End file.
